


Protect Your Love

by flickawhip



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Your Love

Santana isn’t sure how she managed to fall in love with Rachel, much less how she managed to become Rachel’s protector. The girl looks nervous and Santana knows why, when Rachel flinches away from her she wants to protect her all the more. 

Santana starts small, making it clear that any bullies will be beaten up, slushied and hurt. She moves on from there to protect her all the more, then, as time comes, she smiles and walks hand in hand with Rachel. 

Rachel blossoms in the limelight, blooming from the shy diva into a glorious girl with bright eyes and a voice like an angel. Santana eventually settles into her role, but falls in love with her proud diva.


End file.
